Last Words
by PurpleCity
Summary: When Felicity's kidnapped by Slade, she has to undergo traumatic experiences just to stay alive, and even that won't matter in the end. Felicity/Oliver


**I haven't got the slightest idea of what this is, but I wrote it down and I hope you'll like it**

**Oh, and I don't own any of the characters. **

It shouldn't have been a surprise when Felicity ended up being drugged and kidnapped.

It would've been a surprise a year ago when she was so innocent and so hellbent on helping Mr. Steele out about Tempest. It would've been a surprise when she was ignorant. It was a surprise when got jumped outside of Verdant.

She thought she was ready for it, or well, at least a bit prepared. All those training sessions with Sara and her talks with Diggle. She had thought that she could've managed to at least find some sort of safety or something. She knew she was no Canary, but she had liked to think that she, Felicity Megan Smoak, had held some sort of strength.

She had been so very wrong.

She never had access to time in the dungeons, but she would say she'd been locked up for 2 months when Slade finally shows his face. She has no idea how long it was since she last spoke, and the thought of even opening her mouth made her squeamish. Slade had sown it shut. It had been done pretty quick after she got there because she wouldn't stop screaming and Slade apparently had "grown tired of it". She didn't mind it much by now, she knew Barry would be able to remove them if she ever got back, and she had no intention of talking to anyone in this building, if anyone ever. She had trusted the team to save her from this, but her hope in them had died with her ability to open her mouth.

"I brought you some new clothes" he said. His eye patch was green now, probably something to piss her off, get her to fight. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"We have a video chat coming up in a few minutes with a friend of mine, you'll be pretending to be my wife" he said. He probably wanted her to prepare for the role of his beloved Shado. He had used her as a stand- in for her for months now, giving her versions of her clothes and dying her hair dark. She had made a protest back then, but she didn't care now, It looked like her soul. She was a stand- in for Shado, and Shado never cried.

"Don't forget now Love, don't make a sound, nod when I say something about you and smile at the camera." he said before entering the room he liked to call his Torture Room. That's how She knew she was going to die tonight, even if she played by his rule. He had never once brought her here before, and when she looked down at her clothes, she wore a high shirt and a blue top. She looked like herself again. If she could, she would probably sing with joy and dance around, but she lost those privileges when Slade got her. Oh well. She looked like Felicity, and at least that means she was going to die looking like herself.

Before she could walk over to him, two men grabbed her from behind and tied her to a metal chair. The iron was cold next to her bare legs, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed still feeling some things, even if it hurt her. After her hands were tied behind her back, she looked up at Slade questioningly , and he smiled before he shifted the camera a bit so she could see who Slade's "friend" was. When she caught look of his face, she wished she still had her voice. The face of Oliver Queen made her want to scream.

Not out of fear of course, more like she wanted to scream because hope was building up in her chest and she wanted to hug him so hard because if she could, she would be safe. Of course, he was on a screen, but the thought of it made her happy. Her face must've been wild with fear though, because this meant that Oliver can't be safe, not if he's messing with Slade.

"Let. Her. Go!" Oliver practically shouted, and Felicity could see Sara flinch in the background. Shade laughed.

"You think I'm following your orders now, Queen?" he snarled, and my heart died a bit when Roy looked at me with sad eyes.

"She hasn't done anything to you, it's me your mad at!" Now he was screaming, but he kept glancing at me like he wanted me to say something. Poor thing, if he only knew how much I screamed for him the first week here.

"She's done plenty for me. I'll have you know that she's been a good wife" he smiles, just to see Oliver's reaction. His face whitens and he looks sick to his stomach, like the thought of her and Slade makes him want to punch something.

"You did not…" Sara trails off, because Oliver seems to share Felicity's inability to open their mouths.

"Of course I didn't, but I did turn her into a nice little Shado for me to _play _with."

He's insinuating that he raped her, she knows that. He wants to get Oliver mad, and Felicity can't do anything about it. The hope she's feeling is growing, but if Oliver can't see the truth in her eyes, he might not even care. He's going after Slade now, even if he doesn't love her the way she wants. They're still partners, and Oliver would never forgive him for this.

"That's why her hair is black" he states, and _wow, _should she call him Oliver Holmes?

"Do you know who also have dark hair?" Slade questions, and she's surprised. She doesn't know where he's going with this.

"Laurel Lance." he says, and the whole team stops. A small part of Felicity fears the worst.

"She's currently being taken by The Triad who are staging an accident. I would hurry if I were you". He finishes, and the man behind the screen shuts it off. She doesn't care. She's not getting saved. Not when Laurel needed saving too.

A part of Felicity wants to blame Laurel for stealing Oliver's heart all those years ago. To loathe her for the fact that their love will literally be her death. She never wanted that. She doesn't though, loathe Laurel. How could she? Oliver loved her, she made him happy. Felicity could never hate her.

"I've decided to cut open your stitches" he says, and she doesn't understand. Understand why he'll do this. Understand what the point is.

"Oh, Love. Shouldn't you be happy? You'll get to scream all you want." he whispers in her ear and she shudders. His lips are cold and unwelcome on her skin. He makes her think of an ex- boyfriend, but she ignores them. Her stitches are removed five minutes later, and it hurts like hell. She doesn't scream, but when she tries to talk, her lips ache and she can barely get a word out. She manages a _finally _and gives up before Slade turns the screen back on.

Oliver and Diggle are the only ones in sight when the stream is up for the second time tonight, running around. They're on a rooftop, but you can't really see where they are. Sara and Roy are probably preparing for the rescue mission or something.

"When I said I would hurry if I was you. I figured you'd take it as a hint." he laughed, as if to show his superiority. It worked on her.

"We wont talk much now. I'm setting up a voice transmitter so you two-" he said pointing at me and Oliver, "will be able to communicate during our dear Felicity's last minutes".

"I'm so sorry Felicity." It's Oliver. His words are so bittersweet, she can almost taste it. She knows he's not saving her. Laurel is one lucky woman.

"I'm sure she would say something if she wasn't just relearning how to talk." Slade's words are so smooth, and she knows the stream will be over soon. She tries to memorize Oliver's and John's faces before Slade turns it off.

They had both looked horrified at what he's said, and Felicity's heart had broken in to a million pieces and been splattered across the earth. Oliver would beat himself up for this, and that's the last thing she wants. She makes a mental note to tell him that when Slade calls him the next time.

Her talking is coming along fine. When Slade gets her an earpiece and tells her Oliver is on the line, Felicity almost reaches for it instantly. She doesn't though. She doesn't want them to know that she's desperate. Desperate to hear another person's voice before she goes. Slade tells her he'll be back in ten minutes.

"Felicity?! Please tell me he wasn't serious before." He half yells, and she's tempted to lie for his sake, she doesn't though. It's not fair to him.

"He wasn't. My mouth has been sewed together for the last month and a half." She rasps out, and she feels the tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh, please forgive me. I'll get you out. You have to believe me." he manages and her heart breaks. Sure, he'll get her out, _after _he's saved Laurel.

They keep on talking, with Felicity making sure everything's settled for after she's gone and leaving everyone messages with the remarks from Oliver and his _I'll save you _and _I'm so sorry._ She's so in love with his voice that she doesn't notice Slade slipping into the room minutes later.

"Could you please give me the phone Felicity?" he asks, and she hands it to him with hesitation. No need to the delay the impossible.

She doesn't hear much of the conversation until they start speaking louder. They're at the end of the call, she can tell.

"You won't kill me Oliver, It's her I'll kill. I was thinking about giving her your scars…" he trails off, and she can practically hear Oliver gasp. She's not surprised, she saw this coming.

"Slade, please…" Oliver begs. It's no use. It's been a long night, she just want it to be over.

"Say goodbye." he laughs and hands her the phone and Felicity can hardly hold back her tears, not just from grief but from exhaustion. She weeps by the time Oliver tells her he can't lose her, because she's _important. _Like that matters in moments like these. Slade tells them it's time to end it five minutes later.

"Felicity…" he begs, and she doesn't know what to say. She wants to tell him she loves her, that he's important too. She can't though, because it would be unfair to him. He won't be able to move on with Laurel if she tells him that. No, she can't ruin his life, she'll just ruin hers.

"Laurel loves you, Oliver." That's what she settles with. Really pathetic, she knows but at least he'll be allowed to be happy. Slade press the button to end the call before he starts agreeing. Small miracles in moments of darkness.

"I'm sorry Love, but this is going to hurt." he says before driving the sword in to her shoulder. She don't pass out until she's shot through the gut once too. The last thing she see before she slips into the darkness is the gun aimed at her heart.

.

The first thing she feels when she wakes up is coldness. It's cold all around building up in her veins and evacuating every warm pore in her body. She's freezing. The second thing she sees before anything else is white. It's like she's meeting God or something, which wouldn't surprise her, but the figure hunched next in the chair next to her says otherwise. Diggle is sleeping in what must be an extremely uncomfortable position, but she doesn't wake him up. He must need the sleep. She has no idea how long she's been out, but her computer desk looks totally different. There's a cup next to some papers, and she never drinks near them. She's going to kill Roy if he's messed with her computers.

As soon as she's gotten the IV and all other stuff that was connected to her body out of it, she rushes of the her desk to get an update. She manages to not wake Diggle is the process, and she's quite happy about it. She's wearing Sara's clothes too, so it's kind of easy being flexible. She finds a lone hairband and pulls her hair up to a ponytail and she manages to find out all about Team Arrows newest target (A man called Ryan Balkow, human trafficking) before Roy finds her. He's so surprised that he almost don't find his voice. When he finally does, he squeaks out a "I need to call Oliver" before hugging her like the world is ending. That's when Diggle wakes up and almost cries because she's _alive, _and after seeing her clueless look, he explains that she's been out for almost five months and they did everything they could but they couldn't know for sure. Oliver arrives 13 minutes and 42 seconds later.

"You're alive." Oliver is at the top of the stairs when he sees her, and the next thing she knows, he's there scanning her body for any sign of hurt and bruises She knows what he really looks for. The scars. They're there, she knows they are, but she doesn't care.

"You choose to save me." She gasps, because she really didn't see this coming.

"It wasn't a choice." He smiles before pulling her into a tight hug.

" But what about Laurel, did she…" she trails off, because she can't see the brunette dead, it wouldn't be right.

"No, detective and Mr. Hotshot- lawyer saved her in time, but she would be if they didn't." He says truthfully, and that's it. That's all it takes for her to give herself up to him completely.

"I love you." It's too tiring to hide the truth anymore, so why bother. He knows it now, if he didn't always know, and it's feel great to have said it.

"We won't be having our wedding any time soon though." he laughs while Diggle and Roy were making gagging sounds in the background.

"Guess you'll have to find out a way to make up for that then." she smiles coyly, not at all like her. Maybe it's the emotions overwhelming her.

"Guess I do."

_Leave a review if you want to, it would be appreciated._

_Look, I was supposed to be writing on my history essay but instead this happened so I hope you at least found something enjoyable in it. _

_Thanks -H_


End file.
